


Eye of the Beholder

by foxjar



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Romance, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/foxjar
Summary: Akechi listens in.Yusuke surprises him.





	Eye of the Beholder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts).



Akechi tries to fit in. He makes jokes and laughs, but there's always something missing. It's a hollowness deep in his chest that spurs him to anger — to revenge, to succeed — and it's built a wall between him and everyone else.

_The world is rotten, after all. Vile and cold._

He hasn't spent much time with anyone in the Phantom Thieves — except for Akira, who he sees at Leblanc whenever he stops by. Every so often the others will slink in, as well, for a hot cup of coffee and to unload their woes.

Today, it's Yusuke sitting beside him. He isn't listening too intently to his and Akira's conversation, as a headache is making his eyes throb.

Yusuke speaks softly, but with passion, and it makes his voice echo and boom. At first, Akechi is just massaging his head, but before long, he's leaning in, as if bridging the distance could bring them closer.

He's talking about how peaceful crashing waves sound when you're half asleep — how they fill your ears with their call — and how he'd like to paint to their lull someday.

Akechi loses track of time as he listens, but once Akira is ready to close up Leblanc, Yusuke turns to him.

"Would you like company on your way back to the train station?"

He nods, watching Yusuke as he packs up his bag. His hands are shaking, ever so slightly.

Outside, it's starting to drizzle. Their journey is quiet, and before Akechi can bid his companion an awkward farewell, Yusuke touches his arm.

"You always look sad," he says, his hand still lingering. "Don't you know how beautiful you are?"

When Yusuke brushes his fingers across Akechi's bangs, he doesn't pull away.

 _Maybe I just want to be noticed,_ Akechi thinks. _For someone to care._


End file.
